


The Twin’s Night

by LadyBri6



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brothers, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBri6/pseuds/LadyBri6
Summary: **Spoilers(kinda)**It’s been a few weeks since Ariabelle died at the hands of Belphegor. But since, he’s been attached to her and finding out about her relationship with his twin Beelzebub, he wanted them all to have a night to watch a movie together. But when the human smells as sweet as her, that may not be the only thing they do together.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Twin’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: THIS IS A HEAD CANON!

Beelzebub and Belphagor had shared a lot in their lives. Price of being twins I suppose. And they never thought they’d have an issue sharing anything. Until her radiant smile and her beautiful personality made them see the world so much differently and they’d never let that go.

“Hey AB... can you cover us up with the blanket?” Belphie whined as he tried to get comfortable laying beside her legs, arms wrapped around her thighs and his pillow underneath his head. _Two soft places to nestle_.  
“Yeah of course! Hey Beel-bee, you have to let me go for a sec so I can grab the blanket~” A smile from her was all it ever took, but it really just made Beel want to hold her more than he already was.   
Since Belphie was occupying her legs, Beel got to hold her upper body in his as they were all laying on the couch one on top of the other essentially. But instead of letting her go he reached his long arm over to pull the blanket entirely over Belphie’s head.  
“Beel! You can’t cover his face like that.”  
“...actually I think.. I like.. for sleep....” Belphie’s voice faded as Ariabelle could feel his breathing slow and his grip loosen a bit.   
“Oh.” She tittered, “Never mind then~”   
Beel smiled as his arm returned to her hold. While the other reached over to pull the coffee table full of snacks closer as they watched the movie.  
They had all managed to agree on watching the Disney movie, Ratatouille. Belphie liked the food critic’s burns, Ariabelle loved seeing how they animated France, and it had plenty of food for Beel to see. It was a good thing Ariabelle was on Beel cause he would’ve definitely eaten the TV.

* * *

Beel already finished half the table’s worth of food that they managed to fit. And Ariabelle’s leg that Belphie was clinging to started to go numb. She tried to move it slowly as to not wake him but it only made him stir and grip onto her thigh.

The sudden grasp made her gasp slightly. Beel heard her and as he was finishing his handful of popcorn, he made turn her head to him. “You okay?”  
“Oh yeah I’m fine, Belphie just squeezed my leg and it startled me.”  
He released her head and smiled, “As long as you’re okay.” Beelzebub knew how much she’d been through the last couple weeks. From meeting Belphagor, to what he did to her. She’d been sleeping with him since then and having the occasional restless nights. And Belphie had since started to show his pursuit to remedy what happened that day.   
She is such a resilient and warm-hearted girl, her words and resolve were what made this a bit easy for him as well. Even thinking about their first night in the planetarium.. Beel stopped his thoughts, not like him to get lost like that; unless it was food related.  
She smiled warmly and nodded at him. “My leg is just falling asleep so I was trying to move it a bit without waking Bell up.”   
“Would it help if I leaned us up more?” She was after all laying in his lap between his legs. He had one leg up to make sure Belphie had room beside her, always so considerate.   
“Actually.. yeah! That’ll help, if you can just pull me up a bit then my leg can stretch better.”   
He puts his hands on her rib cage and pulled her up slowly, bringing Belphie along as well. One of his hands slipped a bit and grabbed the underside of her breasts, causing a soft gasp-like moan to escape her lips.  
He released his hands quickly, “Sorry Aria I didn’t mean to do that.” That sound.. it gave him flashes of the few times he enjoyed licking crumbs off her chest.  
Her cheeks were a bit pink, “It’s okay, it’s this shirt it slides.” She felt her heart skip, she forgot how sensitive her chest was. And it had been awhile since the two of them had.. had..  
“Oh look! Remy is about to make the soup! I know it’s your favorite part.” Ariabelle needed to get her mind away from those thoughts.  
It wasn’t the time for that.. after dying or rather, after Belphie killed her and now trying to help him to see that humans weren’t terrible and that his brothers could trust him.

She kept telling herself that she needed to focus back but her heart was still pounding. Feeling her face getting warmer, she took a deep breath then started to relax more against his chest.  
Beel was entranced by the movie and was eating some more snacks that were within his reach. Listening to Remy explain the food and it’s textures.  
She then inhaled sharply when she felt a something warm wet drag across her thigh. It gave her goosebumps and she slowly lifted the blanket. Revealing Belphie looking up at her as he slowly licked from her mid-thigh up to her PJ shorts. He lifted his head and then put his pointer finger over his lips as he smirked. Thanks to her experience in drawing people, she is actually quite adept at reading lips, Belphie mouth the words; _I can smell you_. He then pulled the blanket back down over his head.   
Ariabelle didn’t know how to react. She didn’t know how Beel would react. And was Belphie really about to—  
He gripped her thighs which made her legs squeeze together. And she did her best to hold in her gasp.   
Why was he doing this? Does she tell Beel? Or would this just make them not speak to each other again for a couple days. She didn’t want them to fight.  
Then she started to feel his hands caress her thighs and his soft lips kiss them. He gripped them every once in awhile but slowly started to push his way up her thigh.  
“Ari! We have to make that soup!” Beel smiled as he stuffed his face with some gummies, and then kissed the top of her head.   
She didn’t turn her head back to him but nodded, knowing if she opened her mouth it might give away what was happening, or what should stop happening. But how would she stop him?  
Not knowing what to do she tried her best to ignore Belphie’s touches until he stopped.   
She let out a sigh of relief but Belphie then bite the bottom her shorts and tugged at them. Instinctively, like attempting to dismiss a clingy child she tapped at his head.   
His mouth released her short and she could feel him inhaled heavily onto her thighs as if he was frustrated. She tried to pull her legs away from him but he then brought his legs up so he was in a fetal position as he held the bottom of her legs with his thighs.   
Belphie wasn’t going to let his soft cushion go. Not after her smell started to intoxicate him under the blanket. He’s been with her since the incident she never smelled of arousal.   
But the other day he did overhear Levi and Asmo discussing Beel and Aria _being together_ and that they had most likely fucked each other.   
Why did that make him upset? His need of wanting to be able to take a nap next to Beel and him still being there when he wakes up; instead of the last couple weeks where Beel is gone. And why was this human so hard to hate!? Why was everything about her making him want to have the same relationship as his brother?   
Belphie clicked his tongue then started to chuckle softly just enough to reach his own ears. Did she not want him like she wanted his brother? Was he still not enough? He was trying!   
Ariabelle was really stuck now, and she could feel him start to lick her thighs again, nipping at them ever so slightly.   
She let out a soft spasmodic moan, making her legs tremble. He could smell her arousal getting stronger as his hand crept up slowly again, this time on her inner thigh as he gripped it right below her warm spot.   
Aria gripped Beel’s pants leg that was beside her.   
Beel didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he felt her grab his pants. “Yeah I know! I’m excited for him to make the Ratatouille too!”

In these couple weeks, Belphie had apologized and Ariabelle understood why he did that and the situation that ensued. And she had gotten almost everyone in the house to give Belphie a chance. Yes, she did already care about him like she did Beel, but this was happening fast and her body was reacting.   
As his hand slowly approached her spot, she lifted up the blanket again enough for him to look up at her; her eyebrows furrowed a bit as she shook her head. He was taken back by her reaction, and also by the _eyes_ that were looking at him.  
She wasn’t paying attention to Beel but why did Belphie’s eyes seem to be looking above her?  
“What are you doing Belphie?” Beel said as he wrapped his arms around Aria, his head nestled on the top of hers.  
Oh no, was Beel going to yell at Belphie? She didn’t want them to argue, this was supposed to be brother time for them!   
“Bonding with Aria.” Belphie stated in a monotone voice. The brothers were silent as they *stared* at one another.  
Ariabelle started to panic a bit, “B-Beel, I—“  
Beel interrupted her as he adjusted himself a bit. “You have to ask permission before you touch her Belphie. Because if she doesn’t want something you have to stop.” Beel hands loosened a bit as his hands opened up and hovered above her breasts. “Like this! Aria can I touch you here?”  
Belphie watched as her face turned almost into a cherry, he could smell her arousal once again getting stronger. But Beel was right, she deserves his respect and her consent for him to be able to _touch_ her too.   
She was still lost in the question while looking down at Beel’s wide perfectly sculpted hands and then down at Belphie as his eyes were glued to her.  
Slowly nodding her head and a stuttered, “Y-Yes..” accompanied his hand quickly massaging her breasts which followed with her starting to pant softly. It may not seem like it but Beel knew where to touch her, the places to apply more pressure.

“These are fun, they’re like pizza dough.” Beel then kissed her neck which made her twitch. His rhythmic massaging started to quicken as he then pinched her nipples from outside her t-shirt. He had probably already felt that she wasn’t wearing a bra when he accidentally groped her earlier.   
“Haaah..ahh!” Her voice was dulcet voice excited the both of them. Body trembling starting to feel Beel’s girth against her rear and Belphie’s against her leg.   
Pointing his finger to her spot, Belphie looked up at her and gave her an almost puppy-dog pouting face, “Can I put this into there?”  
Her heart skipped, did they really want to do this? Was she ready to give herself to the both of them?   
Belphie tapped the bottom of her belly, “Well?”  
Ariabelle bit the inside of her mouth as she looked at him. “I..”   
Beel whispered in her ear as his hands slowed but still continued to fondle her, “You don’t have to Aria. We can stop now if that’s what you want.” His head right beside hers.  
Always and forever, considerate.   
Thinking to herself, and reflecting on all that’s happened. Ariabelle was never great with this side of romance. Beel was her first, and still her only but as she looked down on Belphie’s eyes. The same eyes that they shared, that she’s drawn so many times and fell in love with.  
She took a deep breath and then put her hand up and cradled Beel’s cheek and the other went down to Belphie’s cheek. Beel’s hand stopped as he leaned into her soft hand.  
“I trust you both.. I want to be here for you both so..” She did her best not to let her voice get shaky, “I-I give you both permission.. to.. t-touch me..”  
“However we want?” Belphie was quick to make sure he was going about this correctly.  
Bringing her hands back to herself she covered her face with them and then nodded.   
“Aria, we need you to say yes or no.”   
She groaned softly into her hands as she mumbled, “Y...es..”

The twins looked at each other then they both took one of her hands away from her face. And in unison they said “Again.”  
Her lip trembled feeling Beel’s breath against her ear and Belphie’s eyes already undressing her.  
Her blush reached up to the tips of her ears as her body already started to crumble. “Y-Yes..”   
They let go of her hands and Beel’s hand took her chin and turned her head to him as he took her lips. Belphie sat up putting his hand on her shoulder for balance as he kissed her cheek.   
They were tilting their heads into each other, Beel’s tongue softly pressing against her lips, her mouth opened for him. His ravenous tongue playing, sucking and teasing with her mouth.   
It already became hard to focus on the fact that Belphie was kissing his way down her, stopping a moment to softly bite into her neck. He then leaned back and gripped her outer thighs slowly moving up to her shorts. Taking hold of them he pulled them down, unexpectedly bringing her down with them. Breaking Beel and Aria’s lip contact with a *pop*, a saliva trail keeping them connected for a moment.   
Their eyes were still locked before Beel’s hands went down to her hips, lifting her to help Belphie finish getting her shorts and underwear off. As Belphie took them off Beel pulled up her shirt holding her arms up. As the shirt came off her long hair fell down covering her chest.   
Belphie softly brushed her cheek as he looked at Beel. “Beel why not switch, this down here smells pretty good. Why not eat it?”   
Beel stayed silent then kissed the top of her head as he got out from behind her letting her sit up as Belphie also got up. She looked up at the both of them. Beel took a deep breath as started to drool slightly.  
“You really always smell delicious.”  
Belphie took her chin and kissed her lips, “Let’s see what this can do.”   
Her heart pounded as it seemed like they swarmed her. Beel pulled her legs making her lay down as he brought her spot to his mouth.

“Sunflower,” Beel cooed at her as his hand grasped her hips angling her, “Can I eat?”  
Looking down at him she nodded her head, and without hesitation his tongue entered her. His tongue was thick and his movements were as amazing as always and she moaned out as Belphie took her arms and held him above her head as he sat on her chest. Adding a pillow to under her head to get the position he wanted.  
Using his hand to hold her hands together by her wrists as he used his other hand to unzip his pants, pushing his underwear down as he cock stuck out.   
It wasn’t as thick as Beel’s but it definitely looked almost as long, his hand held it as he pumped himself a few times looking down at her. Letting go of her wrists he placed his cock between her breasts then pushed them together around his member.   
“Can you please open your mouth and stick out your tongue?” Belphie slowly started to thrust into her breasts.  
Aria looked up at him then down at what was happening, she had never put one in her mouth. She was both curious and worried about what to do. As she was thinking, Belphie pinched her nipples hard which made her moan, and as she did he pushed the tip in her mouth.   
He inhaled sharply, the feel of her mouth around his head, “Now.. just lick.” Continuing to thrust, enough to keep the tip in her mouth and she started to not only lick but suck on him.   
Her moans from being eaten out by Beel only furthering the sensation on Belphie’s cock.   
It didn’t take much for Aria to be _consumed_ , Beel’s tongue would always made her climax quickly. His skill in being able to move his tongue the way he does should be a sport. Her body tried to arch as her thighs gripped around his head, which only made Beel go deeper and faster with his tongue.   
Belphie had also quickened in his thrusting, it’d been so long since he’d felt touch like this aside from his own.

Following her own climax Belphie came in her mouth, and pulled out letting some of it shoot onto her chest.   
She instinctively swallowed the thick sour fluid and coughed a little bit. Beel was now lightly sucking on her clit, his erection in his pants starting to hurt. Belphie got off of her chest as she panted. He took of his clothes to make himself more comfortable and Beel pulled away from and got up doing the same. Their dicks were both twitching as they looked her. Both pondering what position and how to share her.   
“I want the back.”   
“But won’t that hurt her?”  
“I can use her juices to make it easier, since it seems like you got her pretty wet.”  
Beel came back over to her, leaning over her, he kissed her forehead, “Wrap your arms around my neck Sunflower..”   
Aria’s hands slowly came up and wrapped around the back of his neck. He pulled her up into him and then laid down with her on top of him. Belphie then got behind her and lifted her so she’d be on her hands and knees, she was looking down at Beel who was smiling up at her.  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
As Beel spoke Belphie took hold of her hips then pushed his cock inside her, as her hands grasped onto Beel, he pulled her head down to him and kissed her. Stifling the moan as her body shivered. Belphie definitely was as long as Beel.  
Belphie moved slowly in and out and twisted her hips on him. “I won’t be in here long.” She felt some pressure at her other hole as his thumb slowly penetrated it. “I’m getting myself ready to take this one.”  
Her body tried to move forward away from the intrusion but Belphie only pulled her back slowly moving his thumb around. “I don’t think you want Beel in here, he may hurt you. But I promise I won’t.”  
Beel released her lips as he started to once again fondle her breasts, he cock throbbed as he listened to her panting. “You ready Belphie?”  
Belphie pulled out from her, her juices glistening on his cock. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Beel reached his hand down to align his cock with her entrance. His tip probing her. Reaching back up he lifted her by her shoulder into a sitting position which made her slowly slide onto him.   
His size widening her, her apex clenching against him. “B-Beelzebub~” she moaned out his name, and he couldn’t help but thrust up into her as she said his name.   
Her body quaked as he did and she moaned out, almost about to fall backwards, but ended up laying back against Belphie. She could feel him between her cheeks, he was still wet from her.  
“I’m going to put it in _here_ now.” His hand reaches around as he pushed his two fingers into her mouth. “Bite these if it starts to hurt.” Belphie’s tip started to press its way into her back hole. It was so tight around him, but her wetness made it easier for him to slide in. Feeling her stretch and tighten at the same time, his fingers played with her tongue as she slightly bit down on them. The moment he started to feel some resistance his thrusting began, and so did Beel’s.  
Beel hands were on her hips and was guiding her body to ride against him as Belphie thrusted into her. His cock getting deeper as his other hand reached around her around to pinch her nipple while his fingers played more in her mouth.  
She moaned against his fingers, so much physical stimulation made her vision start to blurry, her body was taking every thrust from them. She could feel herself tighten around them.  
Once Belphie was fully inside her he took his fingers out of her mouth and leaned her forward and laying her body on Beel.   
“F-Fuck..” Belphie groaned.  
Beel covered Aria’s ears, “Don’t say that.” She looked up at him, her eyes lost in lust and drool dripping from her mouth onto his chest.   
Beel started to thrust faster, the power from his hips clashing with Belphie’s deep thrusts as he cradled her cheeks between his hands and started to lick the drool from her mouth, as he licked her lips.

Her mouth stayed open as his tongue licked around her mouth, his thumb then went in her mouth and pressed it down against her tongue making circular motions on it. “Can you suck it like a popsicle?”

He could felt her lips close around his thumb as she started to suck on his thumb. Her moans against his thumb were becoming harder to contain as the twins’ thrusts hit a rhyme that allowed them to both hit the deep spots. Beel then Belphie then Beel the Belphie, and her insides were being kneaded together by them.

She was getting close to the edge again as she could feel their cocks pulsating in her, and Beel took his thumb from her mouth. Letting the sounds of flesh clapping and their joined moans and groans fill the air.   
“Almost..” Belphie took hold of one of her arms to get more leverage.  
“Yeah me too.” Beel sat up a bit as she laid on his chest, her breasts rubbing around him as her body moved with them.“Let’s cum together Sunflower.”  
The twins’ pace was making her body reverberate, their cocks got warmer as Belphie leaned down and bit her neck and Beel gripped her ass. As she came, they both slammed themselves as deep as they could inside her and shot their loads into her.   
Ariabelle went limp as she panted in Beel’s arms as Belphie pulled out from her first still cumming, licking his lips as it landed on her ass.   
Beel was still releasing inside her, he always had a lot. He kissed the top of her head as he laid back down holding her as he slowly pulled his cock out of her. “I love you Aria..” he combed her hair as her eyes closed. Feeling their seed slowly falling from her holes made her legs tremble.  
Belphie had pulled the cushions out from around the couch as Beel got up, cradling her in his arms as he laid her down on the _cushioned_ floor then laid beside her and pulling her into him letting her use his arm as a pillow. His other hand holding her stomach that help his pact mark.

Belphie brought the blankets up and then laid down on her other side, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “You’re amazing Ariabelle..”   
She was pretty much out of energy as she smiled warmly up at him. “I love.. you both..” Her shaky hands touched Beel’s hand and reached up to touch Belphie’s face, “My Beelzebub and my Belphegor..” Her eyes slowly closed as her mind start to drift to sleep.  
“I see why you pact with her..” Belphie started to lay down beside her. “She’s so pure..”   
Beel looked over and nodded at him as he closed his eyes too.  
Wrapping his arms around her, Belphie nuzzled himself into her chest.  
Aria was asleep and Belphie whispered, “I, Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth swear myself to you Ariabelle. I love you too.” His hand reach down and gripped her thigh as under the blankets his pact tattoo appeared as they all drifted to sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @obeywho-meduh  
> For more stories 💙  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/obeywho-meduh


End file.
